Questions and Confrontations
by aquaXtreme
Summary: Classic tale of boy loves girl and girl loves boy. The not so classic fact is that they're step-siblings. But small bits of information like that has never stopped them before.


_**Hello there! :)**_

_**I've loved Martin Mystery for ages but never actually gotten around to writing a fic for it. So I thought, to show my appreciation for this wonderful show, why not finally write one? Of course, it has to be about Diana and Martin. They're adorable. Reminded me a lot of Derek and Casey from Life with Derek, actually...**_

_**But, anyway, hope you enjoy the fic. First time I've written in a style like this :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do you love her?<strong>_

He glances at her, shock written all over his face. He amusedly wonders what happened to the 'casual' lunch she had asked him to before starting to think that there may have been an ulterior motive behind it.

"Excuse me?"

She sighs tiredly before pushing her salad away and staring him in the eye.

"You heard me. Do you love her?"

"...Who?" He asks, his voice unnaturally hoarse.

"Who do you think, Martin?"

Screw that, there definitely had been an ulterior motive behind the lunch invitation, judging from the serious tone in her voice and the determined glint in her blue eyes.

Truth be told, he has no idea who she's talking about. Well, actually, that's a lie. He knows who she's talking about. Or, rather, it's a guess between two people.

Sweet, funny, adventurous, smart, perfect Caitlin or..._her_.

"Martin Mystery!"

He winces at her sharp, no-funny-business tone.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes...?"

"Then what did I just say?"

He doesn't even bother trying to save face. She sighs in frustration.

"For God's...I said that, since Caitlin obviously loves you, you need to stop leading her on."

He blinks uncomprehendingly.

"Caitlin? As in my girlfriend Caitlin?"

"Yes, Caitlin. As in your girlfriend Caitlin."

"How exactly am I leading her on?"

"I asked you if you love her. You didn't answer. That obviously means you don't. Am I right?"

He doesn't deny her conclusion. She rolls her eyes and tucks stray strands of her short auburn hair behind one ear before leaning closer to him from across the cafeteria table.

"Dump her like yesterday's garbage, Martin. You and I both know that she deserves someone who really returns her feelings and isn't just using her as some...placeholder."

He raises his eyebrows in surprise before his face crinkles in confusion.

"Placeholder?"

She stares at him for a moment before shaking her head sadly.

"You are so oblivious to women, aren't you? I mean, you had no idea that Caitlin bloody loves you and now, poor Diana-"

"Diana?"

His attention is now solely focused on her at the mention of _her _name.

"Yeah...Diana."

"What has _she _got to do with anything?"

For a minute, she stays silent, contemplating how to phrase the thoughts that are running through her head. Then she screws the idea of trying to be eloquent and just comes out with it.

"She freaking loves you too."

He's not prepared for that comment.

Every witty retort, every funny criticism, every sharp sarcastic statement flies out of his head leaving him blank and speechless.

She loves him? She...loves him. _She _loves _him_!

He takes a deep breath and faces his companion square in the eye before bravely (or stupidly) uttering the fact that he's tried to ignore and deny since _forever_.

"She's my stepsister, Jenni."

She notices the wince that flickers across his face for a second causing her previously harsh eyes to soften and she allows a small smile to grace her features.

"So?"

He abruptly stands up and leaves, muttering a small excuse and leaving the auburn haired female behind in the cafeteria.

Two days later, Jenni Anderson overhears a conversation in the hallway about the sudden break up between Martin Mystery and Caitlin Holmes. Grinning victoriously to herself, she continues on her way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why not?<strong>_

"Sorry?"

She turns around from her locker to glance at the male, confusion sparking in her green eyes. He frowns.

"I said, why won't you go out with me?"

"Do I need a reason to refuse you?" She asks calmly, going back to stacking her school books perfectly in her locker.

"I always thought you wanted to go out with me. Especially with that huge crush you...had..."

Her face involuntarily burns with embarrassment at the fact that he knew she'd had a crush on him. But that was the key thing. She'd had a huge, major crush on him before but...not now. Now, it was different.

"I'm sorry but that's exactly it. I _had_ a crush on you; not anymore."

She gives him a brief apologetic smile before returning to her organisation.

"Is there someone else?"

She looks at him in shock.

"Excuse me?"

He stares right back at her, unwilling to back down from a confrontation.

"Do you already have a boyfriend? Or someone who wants to be your boyfriend? Other than me, that is," He grins at his attempt at humour and she's left wondering what she'd previously found so funny in him.

"Not that it's any of your business."

"Oh...right. Sorry."

She's hoping that the conversation is drawing to an end but, apparently, it's still going on for him.

"It's Martin, isn't it?"

She nearly drops one of her books at the blurted comment before quickly regaining her composure. He notices the pink blush staining her cheeks and his joking manner immediately vanishes.

"Have you...are you...but...but that's..."

"I hav-_we_ haven't done anything and aren't anything, if you must know!" She snaps at him angrily. A thought then occurs to her and she faces him accusingly once again. "What were you about to say? It's...?"

He blinks before steeling up his courage and straightening his posture to his full height, towering a few inches ahead of her.

"It's incest, Diana."

This time she really does drop her books, her face paling considerably at the same time. For a few minutes she stands there, absolutely frozen in terror at his blunt statement. He stands awkwardly, wondering if he should _do_ something. But then he remembers that they're...well, _he's_ confronting _her _so he should stand aside and let her go through...whatever she's going through right now. And so, he stands idly by while she's on the edge of having a panic attack.

"...We're not related. Martin and I share no blood and our parents never adopted the other's kid. It's not...incest," She whispers and he wonders if she's talking to him or simply trying to convince herself.

"But you're still a family, right?"

Silence.

And then, all he can remember, is the blinding pain on his right cheek.

She'd slapped him.

"If you ever see me in the halls, Marvin, do me a favour and stay the hell out of my way."

She gives him one last hateful glare before slamming her locker shut and stalking away in the opposite direction, tears threatening to spill onto unnaturally pale skin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What did you just say?<strong>_

He shrugs helplessly at her.

What he said was the truth. Even though she's wearing ripped and raggedy clothes, even though she absolutely stinks from not having taken a shower in days and even though there is slime and gunk dripping down from her hair onto her body...he still thinks she looks..._perfect_.

She's staring at him with wide, frightened emerald eyes. And he stares back with his own determined crimson ones.

And before he can lose his courage, he grabs her arm and pulls her towards him, smashing his lips against hers. It takes a few moments for her usually sharp brain to analyse the events but, once it does, she wastes no time in returning the same feelings.

Years of pent up feelings of frustration, attraction, jealousy and desperation flood out as they both give it their all until neither of them have any energy or oxygen left in them anymore. They break apart, panting heavily and both dread the onslaught of consequences that's bound to come. But, once he catches her eye and smirks cheekily at her, she grins back in relief.

Decisions, questions, family and friends can be dealt with later.

Right now, they're both too busy releasing all those years of feelings into each other to even care.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there you go :)<strong>_

_**Got this kind of writing style inspiration from a fic in the Life with Derek archive but I can't remember the name of it. Unfortunately. It really was entertaining to read.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this and please leave me a review to see if this kind of style works or not. If it does, I may use it again in future fics...if it doesn't...well...**_

_**Thanks again for stopping by! :) **_


End file.
